New Sister
by Gamergirl12
Summary: Morgan and Christina adopted a new sister for the ross kids


**I Don't own anything but my ideas**

Arial's POV

I'm in the elevator with the couple that adopted me.I'm Arial Rachel Ross.I'm 11 years old.I have aqua eyes and dark brown hair.I'm 5'4 and have glasses.I look at my blue electric guitar and my white acoustic guitar then at the couple that adopted me and say"It's going to be hard adjusting here."The elevator door opens and I walk into their penthouse.I am wearing a blue and white t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts and my hair was in a messy ponytail.A 19 year old looking girl walks up to me and says"Hi I'm Jessie and I'm your nanny." "Hi I'm Arial and I'm 11 and will be 12 in December."I say."Hi I'm Emma and these are my siblings Luke,Ravi,and Zuri and that's our butler Bertrum."One of my new sisters says."Ok so where's my room"I ask."Follow me."Jessie shows me a room and opens the bed is a queen sized bed and has a chest at the end and a big screen T.V. on a large dresser.I walk in and start getting unpacked.I see Jessie walk downstairs.I grab my acoustic guitar and start singing a song I wrote.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat_ _of his car_

_He's got one hand feel one the steering wheel the other on my heart_

_I look around,turn the radio down_

_He says"Baby,is something wrong_

_I say"Nothin I was just thinkin how we don't have a song_

_And he said,_

_Our song is a slamming of screen doors_

_Sneakin out late tappin on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh on the first date_

_Man I didn't kiss her but I should have_

_And when I got home before I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

I sing the last part and hear clapping behind me.I turn around to Jessie,Christina,Morgan,Luke,Emma,Ravi,and Zuri clapping."How come we've never heard that song on the radio"Christina asks."Because I wrote it 5 months you like it?"I ask."I love it,"Luke says"Do you have any more?" "Yes"I say pulling out my blue song book."How about 'Rock that Rock'."Emma says."Ok"I say

_Rock,Rock_

_Baby_

_Rock,Rock_

_C'mon and rock that rock with me_

_Just in here feeling like a zombie_

_Rock it up,Let's get it on_

_We can dance in the streets til midnight  
_

_Blood pumping to the beat of this song_

_We can run through the city and the bright lights_

_Take a chance living life out_

_Come over here,come over here_

_You,Me,Now_

_We can rock it in the rain_

_Rock it on the beach_

_Rock it on the dock_

_Gonna rock it on repeat_

_Baby baby you and me_

_We can rock it in the streets_

_Rock out in the car  
_

_We all got the need to scream_

_Doesn't matter where we are_

_Baby baby young and free_

_C'mon and rock that rock with me_

I finish singing and they clap again."Why did you come up here"I ask."To tell you dinner is ready Bertrum made gumbo."Luke says."Ok I'll be down in ten minutes."I say and they walk out. I grab a hot pink mid-thigh dress and a denim vest and my pair of hot pink high tops and black leggings and change.I walk downstairs and into the kitchen."Food smells awesome"I say."Really"Bertrum asks."Yea can I try it"I say."Sure"He says.I try it and it's pretty good."It's ok but if you want to make it great you need hot sauce just a few drops."

The next day

I start writing a song

_I know they say you can't go home again_

_I just had to come back one last time_

_Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam_

_But these handprints on the front porch are mine_

I finish the song and Emma comes in."Hey Arial you know if you let me give you a makeover you could sign up for the talent show that's 2 weeks from now." "Ok Emma you can give me a makeover just no high heels." "Ok lets get started first we need to do something with your glasses" "We can go to the eye doctor and get contacts."I go and I get aqua we get back Emma says"Now hair and make up."She gets a curler,eye liner,mascara,pink eye shawdow,and red she gets done all I can say is wow."Next clothes."Emma picks out a red denim skirt,red high tops,a pink tank top,and a pink denim jacket."Wow Emma this is so my style."I say."Now we go show everyone"She says"Mom dad Luke Ravi Zuri Jessie and Bertrum I present the new 's gonna sign up for the talent show." I walk in the kitchen and everyone stares at me."It's so her but with touches of a rich kid style."Zuri says.


End file.
